Só o Tempo Vai Dizer
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: O tempo é uma coisa engraçada. Às vezes, ele move-se rapidamente. Às vezes, move-se com a velocidade de um caracol. O tempo pode ser um período em que nada muda, mas sempre tem o potencial de trazer algo novo. Dentro dos confins do tempo, as pessoas vêem-se obrigadas a evoluir e a mudar, mesmo aquelas que imaginaram um caminho para si mesmas, e apenas um só caminho. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Olá a todos. A história de hoje é uma pequena oneshot de Fate/Stay Night focada em Rin/Shirou, após os eventos da recém-finalizada Quinta Guerra do Santo Graal (em outras palavras, esta oneshot é a minha versão do final que nós tivemos na série Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works, que acabou de ser exibida há um mês). É uma peça ligeiramente bem-humorada e fluffy, que eu espero que todos vocês gostem (porque todos nós sabemos o quão sombria a série Fate pode ser)

 **Disclaimer:** O brilhantismo de Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero ou de qualquer uma das séries/spin-offs subseqüentes não me pertence (estou falando sério, há muitos deles. Eu nem sequer consigo acompanhar o ritmo).

 **Aviso:** Na minha mente (porque a série de TV retratou assim, e eu não conheço muito a respeito das visual novels, das quais o anime foi derivado), Rin e Shirou não estão envolvidos romanticamente antes de começarem a faculdade. Então, o que está descrito logo abaixo é como eles se tornaram um casal de verdade após o final de Unlimited Blade Works. Enfim, isso é tudo o que eu tenho a dizer. Divirtam-se com a história !

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Only Time Will Tell", de TTY7. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **SÓ O TEMPO VAI DIZER**

\- Sherou !

Rin Tohsaka deixou escapar um gemido de frustração ante o som da voz de Luvia Edelfelt. Estreitando os olhos turquesa, ela girou sobre os calcanhares para fixar o olhar na indesejada recém-chegada , enquanto fazia questão de mostrar-se entre aborrecido e ingênuo, insuportavelmente amável, o jovem de cabelos ruivos atrás dela. Aqueles exemplos, dando de cara com aquela insípida, loira burra, estavam tornando-se mais e mais freqüentes ultimamente, e tudo por causa da fútil habilidade de Emiya Shirou de atrair a atenção feminina onde quer que ele fosse. Rin não tinha certeza se isso devia-se à sua acessível personalidade, ou se tinha a ver com a sua evidente falta de atenção com as flagrantes investidas que mulheres rudes como Edelfelt lançavam-lhe. Qualquer que fosse o caso, Rin tinha aceitado a contragosto que o seu aprendiz era meio que um ímã para mulheres.

Infelizmente para todas aquelas mulheres que estavam na fila esperando por uma oportunidade com o ruivo, ele só tinha olhos para ela. Rin ficou um pouco satisfeita ao saber que tinha vencido a batalha pelo seu coração muito antes de o jogo ter começado. Naturalmente, ao pensar nisso, um rubor escarlate surgiu rapidamente em seu rosto, o que fez rapidamente com o que o seu mau humor se acelerasse, numa espiral descendente, porque, afinal, ter de ficar entre ele e aquelas mulheres desesperadas estava ficando cansativo, e mais importante, exasperador.

Felizmente, com a loira atravessando o longo corredor com seu modo usual e desajeitado, a raiva de Rin teria um alvo adequado.

\- Bom dia, Sherou ! - Luvia começou, ignorando totalmente a jovem morena de pé entre eles - Você tem se saído bem, não é ?

Rin não gostou da zombaria não pronunciada, mas, ao invés de falar, apenas olhou para ela, pensando que talvez se ela seguisse o exemplo e simplesmente ignorasse a pomposa herdeira Edelfert, ela e Shirou poderiam continuar com o seu dia.

Shirou, como de costume, sorriu facilmente para a loira.

\- Sim, parece que vai ser um dia muito lindo lá fora.

\- Sim, aqui na Inglaterra, lindos dias de primavera são difíceis de dar as caras - Luvia prosseguiu, evitando deliberadamente o contato visual com a aura diabólica que irradiava dos olhos de Rin, mas isso não impediu-a de indicar a morena ao proferir a sua próxima sentença: - Tenho certeza de que, com ela, é particularmente difícil desfrutar de belos dias.

Rin estava pronta para gritar uma resposta enérgica para as palavras audaciosas da loira, mas, antes que pudesse, a jovem pressionou uma mão sobre o ombro de Rin e praticamente o esmagou com a força do seu mana. A morena resistiu facilmente, mas a sua estabilidade mental começou a vir abaixo quando viu a loira chegar e tomar as mãos de Shirou. O despreocupado jovem não interrompeu-lhe o avanço, apesar de olhar ligeiramente irritado por sobre o ombro de sua severa _sensei_. Rin podia ler-lhe facilmente a expressão. Basicamente dizia: "Vocês duas têm de brigar todos os dias ? Não podemos simplesmente nos darmos bem ?"

Pobre, ingênuo, inocente Shirou. Ele simplesmente não entende, não é ?

\- Por que você não abandona a selvagem e vem comigo hoje ? - perguntou Luvia, inclinando-se sobre ele enquanto aproximava as mãos do seu peito. Diminuindo o tom da sua voz, ela acrescentou: - Tenho certeza de que eu posso lhe ensinar coisas que ela não poderia.

À herdeira do sobrenome Tohsaka, não escapou o tom sedutor da voz de Luvia, e o quão tolo quanto Shirou costumava ser em situações como esta, mesmo ele não podia estar alheio à clara insinuação gerada pelo tom de voz da jovem e pela expressão dela, parecida com a de uma corça.

Um rubor estava anunciando-se no rosto de Shirou.

\- Bem, eu, umm...

Rin não deu a Emiya a oportunidade de dizer algo além disso, pela seguinte lista de razões:

Um: Aquela presunçosa e cabeça dura, Luvia Edelfert, precisava ter aquele sorriso apagado do seu rosto.

Dois: No que lhe dizia respeito, a única pessoa autorizada a fazer com que a tela emocionalmente em branco que era Emiya Shirou corasse era Rin Tohsaka.

Três: Empurrar Rin Tohsaka de lado, como se ela fosse uma mosca cambaleante, merecia a morte instantânea, de um jeito ou de outro.

E assim, com um guincho choroso de raiva, enquanto Shirou balbuciava uma resposta à sedução inapropriada e ineficaz de Luvia, Rin, com todos os seus Circuitos Mágicos totalmente carregados, iniciou um completo ataque frontal à loira. Luvia saiu do caminho de uma explosão destinada à sua cabeça, mas foi incapaz de esquivar-se do soco feroz que atingiu-lhe o peito, menos de um segundo depois.

\- Quem você pensa que é, hein !? - Rin gritou, o seu primeiro soco sendo seguido por outros socos críticos - PONHA JÁ UMA COISA NESSA SUA CABEÇA DURA ! SHIROU É MEU !

Por sua vez, Shirou deixou cair um pouco o queixo.

\- Tohsaka ?

Rin nem sequer o ouviu. Ela estava bastante ocupada, liberando toda a raiva reprimida pela loira, que mal começara a resistir.

\- Ora, ora - ela começou, usando o antebraço para bloquear um ataque que aproximava-se - Quem imaginaria que você tem tamanho apego a ele. Talvez eu tenha ido um pouco longe demais com as minhas provocações, desta vez. Contudo, você não percebe agora que lutar no meio do corredor só lhe faz parecer... como eu poderia dizer... estúpida ?

\- Acredite, você é a única estúpida, Srta. Edelfelt - Rin provocou, um sorriso maligno que lembrava o falso padre que ela desprezava, puxando os cantos da boca - Dê mais uma investida em Shirou em minha presença. Por favor. Eu a desafio. Dê-me um último incentivo para matá-la, como eu quis fazer desde o dia em que nós nos conhecemos.

Uma chama acendeu nos olhos azuis de Luvia, enquanto um riso divertido escapava-lhe dos lábios.

\- Com muito prazer, Srta. Tohsaka - desviando o olhar, ela olhou para um aturdido Shirou - Sherou ! Vamos marcar um encontro para amanhã !

E, com estas palavras, o épico confronto começou.

Infelizmente, para a escola, nenhuma das duas jovens se incomodou em levar a briga delas para o ginásio do andar de baixo, como normalmente faziam.

* * *

 _Algumas horas depois_.

\- Ouch ! Isso dói !

Emiya Shirou suspirou e continuou a pressionar o pano embebido em peróxido até o pequeno corte no rosto de Rin. Ela tinha saído da batalha com Luvia com apenas alguns cortes e arranhões secundários, o que é mais do que se poderia dizer da escola. Na seqüência da luta, metade do primeiro andar tinha sido destruído, o que significava que o edifício precisaria de sérias reformas para consertar o estrago que as duas jovens tinham feito. Normalmente, tão enorme destruição exigiria a expulsão, mas, levando-se em conta os nomes das famílias de Rin e de Luvia, as duas foram apenas suspensas das aulas pelo resto do mês. Como Shirou era aprendiz de Rin, ele acabou compartilhando o castigo com ela. Ele achou que era melhor assim, em vista do quão tensa Rin estivera ultimamente. Algum tempo longe das aulas podia realmente ser uma boa coisa para ambos.

No entanto, estar suspenso também significava que os dois não tinham permissão para permanecer no alojamento pelo resto do mês. Então, Shirou tinha que arrumar as suas coisas e as dela, reservar um hotel para que ficassem por enquanto, e então conseguir um trabalho de meio período. Claro, Rin estava montada sobre reservas de dinheiro, mas Shirou sentia que tinha certa responsabilidade para com ela. Ele sabia que Rin podia se virar bem e que não precisava realmente da sua ajuda, mas, de qualquer maneira, ele ainda queria oferecê-la. Nesse caso, ele podia ajudar pagando a estadia por um mês, porque Rin, obviamente, não se contentaria com menos do que o melhor.

Se bem que, agora que pensava sobre isso, talvez esse pensamento não fosse uma avaliação justa, em vista das palavras que ela tinha dito anteriormente.

 _"Ponha uma coisa nessa sua cabeça dura ! Shirou é meu !"_

Sim, ela definitivamente estava interessada, neste caso. No entanto, não podia evitar sentir um pouco de felicidade ao saber que Rin finalmente tinha desenvolvido algum tipo de sentimento por ele. Tendo guardado sentimentos por ela durante anos a fio, sentia uma boa sensação ao saber que ela importava-se o bastante para sentir ciúmes. É lamentável que os ciúmes tenham terminado com metade do edifício tendo virado fumaça.

Rin retorceu-se, enquanto ele continuava cuidando de seus pequenos ferimentos.

\- Tudo isso é tão tolo que me faz querer descer as escadas e arrancar os olhos daquela garota estúpida.

\- Você realmente parece odiá-la - observou Shirou.

\- A que você se refere ? - perguntou Rin, com o sarcasmo evidente em sua voz - Não é como se eu tentasse matá-la a cada oportunidade - com um suspiro, ela virou o rosto para longe dele, impedindo o acesso de Shirou aos cortes nos quais ele precisava colocar bandagens - Às vezes, eu penso sobre porque me dei ao trabalho de trazê-lo aqui. Tudo o que você fez foi me causar problemas - ela parou por um segundo, uma expressão contemplativa cruzando as suas feições - Você realmente foi um problema para mim desde a Guerra do Santo Graal. Desde então, parece que não consigo sacudir você.

Shirou não respondeu verbalmente, ao invés disso escolheu levantar a mão até o lado do rosto dela. Sem protestar, ela permitiu que ele girasse o rosto dela novamente em sua direção, para que ele pudesse continuar com o que estava fazendo antes.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram entre eles, enquanto ele pressionava um Band-Aid no lado direito do rosto, antes de passar a vendar os cortes no braço dela. Era um silêncio confortável, que permitia que o ruivo trabalhasse sem pausas. Rin ainda parecia irritada, mas durante os minutos de silêncio, a sua amarga expressão de raiva nivelou-se com um olhar vazio de aborrecimento.

Quando Shirou sentiu que era seguro falar, ele perguntou:

\- Por que você a odeia tanto ?

A expressão de Rin novamente voltou a ser de raiva. Durante alguns segundos, Shirou quase que esperou que ela atirasse nele com uma de suas explosões de mana.

Felizmente, após um minuto de reflexão, ela suspirou e disse:

\- Eu achava que isso era óbvio. Ela me incomoda, principalmente quando fica perto de você. Na verdade, se não fosse pelo seu envolvimento, acho que ela seria ligeiramente tolerável.

\- E como, exatamente, eu contribuo com esta loucura ?

Rin olhou abertamente de cara feia para ele, ao passo que ele terminava de vendar-lhe o braço. Outro rubor escarlate elevou-se sobre as suas delicadas feições.

\- Eu preciso mesmo explicar isso para você ?

Shirou sorriu, levantando-se e ficando em uma posição totalmente ereta, por trás da poltrona em que ela estava sentada.

\- Não, suponho que não. Eu sei o que é ciúme, quando vejo.

A reação de Rin foi imediata.

\- C-ciúmes !

O jovem ruivo piscou quando Rin levantou-se violentamente da cadeira para aproximar-se dele.

\- Eu não estou com ciúmes de um impertinente, desmiolado cabeça de vento ! - ela gritou, esclarecendo este ponto com cada pressão do seu dedo indicador contra o centro do tórax dele - A mera insinuação de que eu estaria ameaçada pela presença dela é francamente ridícula. Ela é apenas uma atrevida apaixonada, suspirando pelo meu aprendiz ! Eu não vou tolerar um total desrespeito da minha propriedade !

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, Shirou descobriu que não tinha certeza de como tomar aquela última afirmação.

\- Propriedade ?

\- Sim ! - Rin rugiu, os seus olhos turquesa ardendo em fúria - Você é um investimento, _baka !_ Você demonstrou ser digno de minha tutela durante a Guerra do Santo Graal. O modo como você agiu foi idiotice durante metade do tempo, mas ainda mostrou que pode ter o que é preciso para ser um mago apropriado. Por isso eu o trouxe até aqui. Não vou deixar que você se distraia com alguma vadia.

Shirou baixou a cabeça, um suspiro de exaustão escapou dele, enquanto ele movia-se para além da temperamental mulher. Resmungando enquanto sentava-se na poltrona em que ela tinha se sentado antes, ele murmurou:

\- Então, o que você está dizendo é que, enquanto estamos aqui, você é basicamente a minha mestra. Estou certo ?

Rin não sentiu-se incomodada ao se virar.

\- Claro. Está correto. Eu sou sua mestra, e você é o servo.

\- Bem, acho que Archer e eu temos outra coisa em comum, não ?

Foi um comentário improvisado, que ele proferiu sem pensar, e foi só quando o silêncio começou a se arrastar que ele percebeu a dor que poderia ter provocado ao mencionar o seu futuro eu.

Por sua vez, Rin ficou em silêncio, lembrando-se do seu antigo servo, e da promessa que ela lhe fizera.

Ela sabia que a promessa era parte da razão pela qual ela queria Shirou estivesse perto o tempo todo. Ela queria ter certeza de que estava em uma posição em que pudesse cuidar dele e, eventualmente, fazê-lo mudar de idéia, mudando assim o seu destino.

Mas, depois de ter passado tanto tempo com ele no último ano, Rin já não podia mais dizer que a sua promessa a Archer era a única razão pela qual ela queria que Shirou estivesse mais próximo.

\- Tohsaka, eu estou... - Shirou começou a desculpar-se pelas suas palavras, mas parou quando Rin sentou-se sobre o seu colo, os braços cruzando-se ao redor do seu pescoço em um abraço, antes que ele pudesse piscar. Ele olhou, com os olhos arregalados, para a mesa à sua frente durante um longo momento, seu corpo rígido por causa do repentino contato. Porém, depois que o choque inicial desapareceu, ele cruzou um dos braços ao redor da cintura dela, e o outro envolveu-a ao redor do tronco superior, formando uma contenção protetora.

\- Não se desculpe, Shirou - ela sussurrou - Eu sou a única que deveria pedir desculpas. Sei que eu também lhe causo problemas. É que... eu fiz uma promessa e não quero que nada fique no meio do caminho.

O jovem não precisava que ela lhe explicasse mais nada. Ele fechou os olhos.

\- Você sente falta dele, não é ?

Rin pensou por um instante. Ela sabia que uma parte dela sentia falta de Archer, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não pensava muito nisso ultimamente, sobretudo porque embora Archer e Shirou fossem pessoas diferentes, eles eram mais ou menos dois lados do mesmo homem. Quando pensou nisso, nesses termos, era tolice sentir falta de alguém que estava sentado bem à sua frente, com os braços ao redor da sua cintura, como um cobertor quente.

Shirou esperou, pensando que seria uma terrível ironia se Rin estivesse apaixonada por uma futura versão de si mesmo que ainda não existia. Não é de se estranhar que Archer fosse tão amargo.

\- Na verdade, não - ela respondeu, surpreendendo-o - Eu tenho você para preencher o vazio. Eu estou com medo... perder você é tudo. Não para aquela pirralha, Luvia, mas... de modo geral - ela fez uma pausa para engolir o nó de nervosismo que se formava na sua garganta - Todos os dias, eu vejo você criar novas armas e voltar a recriar as antigas, que me lembram do que você pode vir a se tornar. Eu prometi a Archer que eu iria apoiá-lo e que seria o tipo de pessoa na qual você poderia se apoiar. Era a única coisa que eu poderia fazer por ele. Ele não podia ser salvo e eu sabia que não seria capaz de influenciá-lo a respeito dos seus ideais, porque eles eram parte da sua natureza. Tudo o que eu posso fazer é dar-lhe o treinamento adequado para que você não seja derrotado por ninguém.

O aperto dele intensificou-se ao redor da cintura dela, mas Rin mal o sentiu. Ela prosseguiu:

\- Eu posso me orgulhar de saber que você será o herói que sempre quis ser, mas isso não apaga o fato de que você vai acabar me deixando para trás - exalando rapidamente, ela adicionou: - Pode-se dizer que eu não quero que você me deixe prematuramente. Uma coisa é perder alguém quando isso é esperado, e outra, quando é repentino. Tenho certeza de que você consegue entender o que eu quero dizer.

Pensamentos acerca do fogo e de Kiritsugu preencheram a mente de Shirou por um instante.

\- Sim, eu entendo.

Rin sorriu tristemente.

\- Eu sei que algum dia nós vamos ter que nos separar, mas...

\- Se você não quer que isso aconteça, não é preciso.

A morena não tinha certeza se tinha ouvido bem. Com um olhar de perplexidade, ela afastou-se de Shirou, para dar uma boa olhada nele.

Em toda a sua vida, ela nunca o vira fitá-la tão intensamente. A expressão literalmente tirou-lhe o fôlego.

\- Um herói não é uma pessoa que vai seguir por um caminho que sabe que irá machucar alguém, especialmente se essa pessoa é alguém a quem ele ama - ele declarou, levantando os braços para que suas mãos repousassem sobre os ombros dela - Tohsaka, eu sei que você odeia isso a meu respeito, mas eu simplesmente não vivo para o meu próprio bem. Durante anos, vivi para cumprir uma promessa que fiz a Kiritsugu. Vivi para realizar o seu sonho, por gratidão e respeito por ele e, mesmo agora, sabendo onde essa estrada termina, não quero desistir da esperança de construir um mundo no qual todos possam ser felizes - ele fechou os olhos - No entanto, depois de tudo o que nós passamos juntos, esse meu coração vazio não me deixa viajar por essa estrada, se eu souber que isso vai machucá-la no final, e o que isso me diz é que talvez haja só uma pessoa para quem eu precise ser um herói.

Rin sentiu algo estranho movimentando-se no seu peito, enquanto ela continuava a olhar fixamente para os seus cálidos olhos âmbar.

\- Shirou...

\- Meus sentimentos por você não mudaram - continuou ele, ignorando o alargamento das suas íris turquesa - No tempo que nós passamos juntos , estes sentimentos só tornaram-se mais fortes - seu aperto nos ombros dela novamente ficou mais forte, seu olhar aumentou em intensidade - Rin Tohsaka, se você me pedir para ser um herói para você, e apenas para você, mas você precisa me dizer se é isso o que você quer.

O jovem estava tão sério que era quase cômico, mas Rin não ria, nem mesmo esboçava um sorriso.

Na verdade, quando ela foi direto ao assunto, estava francamente irritada.

\- Eu não gostaria que você deixasse de cumprir a sua promessa - disse Rin, com frieza, depois de um longo momento - A dor só vem com a aceitação de quem você é, Emiya. Não quero que você mude de opinião por mim. Se você mudar de opinião, eu quero que seja porque isso é o que você queria. E eu quero que você esteja comigo apenas se realmente quiser estar comigo, não porque você sente-se obrigado a estar comigo para poupar os meus sentimentos !

Agora Shirou parecia frustrado.

\- Eu quero estar com você. É, literalmente, a única coisa que eu quero mesmo para mim.

Aquela estranha sensação no peito dela voltou. Sua voz saiu levemente áspera, ao perguntar:

\- Mesmo ? V-você quer ?

\- É claro que sim - respondeu Shirou, olhando-a, enquanto inclinava a cabeça para a frente, para que o rosto dela não estivesse em sua perspectiva - Eu te amo, Rin.

Rin continuou olhando para o seu peito, sem se mexer nem dizer nada. Shirou normalmente não se importava em esperar, mas quando um raio do Sol poente apanhou parcialmente uma das lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela, sentiu como se suas entranhas dessem um salto mortal, em pânico.

\- E-ei ! - ele exclamou, deslizando as mãos gentilmente, lateralmente aos braços dela - O que há de errado ? N-não chore...

\- Cale-se, _baka_ \- ela soluçou, finalmente levantando os seus olhos encharcados para encontrar-se com os dele - V-você fala... demais.

Shirou ficou bastante confuso nesse ponto.

\- Perdão ?

Sem nenhum aviso, Rin pressionou as mãos nos lados do rosto dele e inclinou-se, chocando os lábios contra os dele, antes que ele pudesse registrar com exatidão o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Claro, uma vez que seu cérebro deixou-se levar pelo momento, ele fechou os olhos e devolveu-lhe o beijo apressado de um modo mais gentil.

Ela afastou-o brevemente para sussurrar que ele ia lhe pagar por tê-la feito chorar novamente. A morena se queixou sobre isso por mais um minuto, mas Shirou não a deixou, e, ao invés disso, puxou-a de volta para outro beijo. Em meio à troca de beijos, ela continuava murmurando coisas como "Seu idiota" e "Eu te odeio", mas o ruivo conseguia decodificar facilmente o significado por trás daquelas palavras. Afinal, ele a conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que ela realmente nunca iria admitir que o amava em voz alta. Ela era um pouco áspera, daquele modo, mas ele não se importava. De certa forma, ele a amava ainda mais por essa razão, porque isso levou-o a se esforçar muito mais para agradá-la.

Ela definitivamente dava muito trabalho, mas Shirou sentia que podia lidar com isso.

Os dois ainda estavam na poltrona, abraçados um ao outro, uma hora depois, mas Rin adormecera sobre ele em algum momento. O silêncio envolveu-os e levou-os para a noite, enquanto Shirou sentava-se ali, passando os dedos com ternura por entre as mechas escuras de cabelo dela. O céu, do lado de fora da janela, continuava sendo de um leve tom de azul, mas em poucos minutos a escuridão iria baixar, pintando o mundo e o quarto deles em escuridão. A lembrança da suspensão fez com que Shirou se lembrasse de que as malas precisavam ser feitas.

Com cuidado, para não incomodar a maga adormecida, Shirou levantou o corpo flexível dela em seus braços, antes de levantar-se da poltrona. Carregando-a em estilo nupcial, ele aproximou-se da cama o mais silenciosamente que pôde. Então, gradualmente, ele baixou-a sobre o colchão, ao mesmo tempo que também tirava o edredom e os lençóis. Rin enrolou-se em uma posição meio fetal quando ele a pôs na cama, sorrindo satisfeita em meio ao sono.

\- Boa noite, Rin - ele sussurrou, aconchegando uma mecha de cabelo desgarrado por trás da sua orelha.

Shirou começou a se levantar da cama quando a mão dela começou a puxar-lhe a manga. Quando olhou para trás, viu que a expressão serena do rosto dela havia sido substituída por uma de irritação.

\- Fique - ela ordenou, quase inaudível, enquanto se mexia na cama, embora inconscientemente.

\- Eu preciso empacotar as nossas coisas - disse ele, movimentando-se ligeiramente para afastar-se das mãos dela - Você vai gritar comigo pela manhã se nossas coisas não estiverem prontas para irmos.

Outro gemido de exaustão escapou dela.

\- Não, não vou. Entre aqui. Está frio.

Ela iria gritar com ele amanhã, Shirou tinha certeza, tinha certeza, mas ele não poderia, justamente agora, negar-lhe nada, poderia ?

De um modo similar ao que faria o seu futuro eu, Shirou deu uma leve riso de diversão enquanto escorregava sob as cobertas ao lado da sua mestra.

\- Está melhor assim ? - ele perguntou, após envolver um braço ao redor da sua cintura.

Rin retribuiu o abraço, seus músculos faciais relaxando, tal como ela.

\- Sim. Muito.

Numa questão de segundos, a morena tinha adormecido novamente, mas o ruivo ficou acordado por mais uma hora, contente ao vê-la dormir, até o seu corpo exigir que ele descansasse.

Pela primeira vez desde que podia se lembrar, Emiya Shirou dormiu com um sorriso no rosto.

Na manhã seguinte, sem sombra de dúvidas, Rin iria gritar com ele ao mesmo tempo que caminhava pelo grande dormitório, aterrorizada por ele não ter embalado nada. Mais tarde, naquela manhã, ela e Shirou se encontrariam com Luvia, que tentaria atacar Shirou, no entanto, desta vez o jovem seria mais rápido para ignorar-lhe as investidas, antes que Rin pudesse explodir a cabeça dela.

O tempo é uma coisa engraçada. Às vezes, ele move-se rapidamente. Às vezes, move-se com a velocidade de um caracol. O tempo pode ser um período em que nada muda, mas sempre tem o potencial de trazer algo novo. Dentro dos confins do tempo, as pessoas vêem-se obrigadas a evoluir e a mudar, mesmo aquelas que imaginaram um caminho para si mesmas, e apenas um só caminho.

Até o destino deve se dobrar à vontade do tempo. Um romance destinado a terminar em tragédia pode, ao invés disso, pode terminar com um felizes para sempre.

Só o tempo vai dizer.

* * *

 **N/A:** E assim termina esta oneshot. Certifiquem-se de me informar o que vocês acharam neste box de reviews logo abaixo. Agradecimentos especiais aos muitos membros da fanbase de Fate, que me apresentaram a esta série e a muitas das incríveis histórias que inspiraram este trabalho. Eu realmente agradeço a todos vocês. Obrigada ! Que Deus abençoe vocês, e tenham um ótimo dia !

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, e aí está mais uma tradução, a minha primeira tradução do fandom de Fate/Stay Night (fui à procura de fics com o ship Rin/Shirou, e que estivessem relacionadas com o anime Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works; felizmente, achei esta). E uma que não foi fácil, e que me deu um trabalho imenso - bem como qualquer fic que eu venha a traduzir do inglês para o português, que foi o caso desta. E eu realmente espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
